Brig
A brig (also known as a security cell, security holding, or holding cell) was a type of prison on board a starship, space station, or planetary facility. They were heavily guarded rooms that employed either gates or force fields to keep those incarcerated segregated from the general population. These areas were used to contain criminals, fugitives, and others who posed a security risk and must be detained. They were also used as a means of punishment within the Starfleet ranks. ( ) On the , the brig's emergency evacuation protocol may be invoked if a critical situation occurs requiring prisoner evacuation. Ethical protocols state that prisoner evacuation is to occur in life-saving circumstances only. ( ) Prior to the Xindi incident, was refitted with a brig. It contained a single bunk bed and was nearly soundproof. While designed to hold two occupants, the brig was capable of holding three prisoners. It was redesigned following the Xindi mission, with the single cell being split into two. ( ) The brig's prisoners included Osaarian pirate Orgoth, Oran'taku Rajiin, Triannon Pri'Nam D'Jamat, a group of three Xindi-Primates (namely Degra, Thalen and another individual), Lorian, senior official Silik, Doctor Arik Soong, Starfleet Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Klingon soldier Marab, and news reporter Gannet Brooks. ( , , , , , , , ) s brig appears), the brig was described thus; "A Plexiglass SECURITY DOOR … separates the cell from the anteroom. The cell itself is cramped, with two cots and a sink." The brig was also scripted to have an outside door that "slams" closed. However, the equivalent door in the final version of the brig is clearly one that softly slides open and closed.}} During the initial stages of a mutiny that T'Pol led aboard Enterprise in January 2154, Commander Tucker feared that, if he and T'Pol were caught by Archer, they would both end up in the vessel's brig. However, the area ultimately wasn't used for that purpose, as the mutiny succeeded. ( ) While most of the crew was being affected by powerful pheromones emitted by visiting Orion slave girls in late December of the same year, Tucker threatened several officers with confinement to the brig. These included Commander Kelby, due to insubordination, and a pair of engineering crewmen, as they had been quarreling with each other. However, the brig was not used for either officer, since Kelby was confined to quarters and the two crewmen were reassigned to separate tasks aboard the ship. ( ) In 2154 of an alternate timeline, the capacity of ''Enterprise s brig proved insufficient to hold nine Xindi-Reptilians who had recently been taken prisoner aboard the ship, so the Reptilians were instead confined to quarters under heavy guard. In 2165 of the same timeline, Enterprise s brig was used to hold Yridian spy Yerdrin Lek.'' ( ) In a Xindi-Reptilian brig, the prisoner was chained to the ceiling while soldiers punched the captive. ( ) In 2154, Klingon General K'Vagh imprisoned Denobulan Doctor Phlox in a Klingon holding cell in Qu'Vat Colony. ( ) ."}} In 2155 of the mirror universe, Commander confined Captain Maximilian Forrest to the brig aboard the , as part of a ''coup to take over command of the ship. Forrest, however, later escaped with the aid of .'' ( ) 23rd century brigs in the alternate reality were guarded by officers stationed at desks nearby that allowed them a view of the cells. ( ) 's Bubble House, outside . ( issue 289, p. 44) Designing both the brig's security area and its prisoner holding cell was made the responsibility of Art Director Harry Otto, who was at one point photographed while standing in the cell. http://www.harryottodesign.com/sets.html http://www.harryottodesign.com/uploads/3/1/9/9/3199514/1032015_orig.jpg|In an ultimately unused line of dialogue from the final draft script of , Spock doubted that Charles Evans would allow himself to be lured into a "detention cell", which led Kirk and Spock to make an (unsuccessful) attempt (which happens in the episode) to trap Evans in his own quarters, with a force field covering the door.}} Members of a landing party from the were incarcerated in their counterpart brig in 2267, while Spock determined a way to return them to the mirror universe. ( ) The brig on board the was tested by the most resourceful person available during the design, who failed to escape, and the area was therefore considered "escape proof." The difficulty of breaking free from this brig became a problem for Kirk, Spock, and Leonard McCoy when, in 2287, Sybok confined them there and took control of the Enterprise. Starfleet brigs included facilities such as a sink and toilet hidden behind a panel in the wall. ( ) 24th century brigs were commonly covered on three sides by bulkheads, with an electrostatic force field on the fourth side, which could be turned off and on as an entrance or exit way. The force field could also be made to open just a small gap, wide enough for food to be passed to the prisoner. ( ) Roga Danar was held in a holding cell on board the in 2366 after he attacked Miles O'Brien, two security officers, Lieutenant Worf, and Commander Riker. Minister Nayrok proposed to keep him unconscious because he doubted that the holding cell would stop him. Later, when an Angosian police shuttle attempted to beam him into a brig on board their ship, Danar managed to escape. ( ) Later that same year, Captain Picard ordered Worf to take Q to the Enterprise-D's brig after Q had been stripped of his powers. Though Q initially resisted, he relented after being threatened with forcibly being taken there. ( ) Aboard space station Deep Space 9, a brig was located behind the station's security office. ( ) The holding cells there featured a restroom and a mirror. ( ) In 2369, a Tosk was held in a holding cell in DS9's brig. ( ) The same year, Doctor Julian Bashir and Major Kira Nerys rescued Kobliad Security officer Ty Kajada and her prisoner Rao Vantika from damaged Kobliad transport Reyab. The latter was imprisoned in a holding cell aboard the ship. ( ) Rakhari individual Croden was held in a holding cell aboard Deep Space 9 for the murder of Ah-Kel, a Miradorn. ( ) In 2369, one of Odo's imaginings became reality when he envisioned Quark was kept inside a holding cell. ( ) While touring a holographic recreation of an NX-class captain's ready room in 2370, Enterprise-D Counselor Deanna Troi commented to Commander Riker that their brig on the Enterprise-D was bigger than the recreated ready room. ( ) Aboard the in 2371, Crewman Kenneth Dalby suggested that Tuvok should confine him to the ship's brig, after Dalby made repairs without an order and caused malfunctions of several systems. ( ) In 2372, Admiral Leyton placed Captain Benjamin Sisko in a Starfleet Headquarters holding cell, to prevent Sisko from exposing a coup that Leyton was attempting to orchestrate. ( ) In 2373, when Gul Dukat assaulted Garak for spending time with Dukat's daughter, Tora Ziyal, Quark convinced him that he should stand down or he would have Constable Odo take him to a holding cell. ( ) The had two brigs. ( ) In 2374, Security chief Tuvok gave Chief Examiner Nimira of the Mari Constabulary a tour aboard Voyager and visited the brig aboard the ship as the concept to lock up a criminal was unknown to the Mari. ( ) Tom Paris had to spend thirty days in Voyager s brig in 2375, after violating the Prime Directive by attempting to destroy a Monean oxygen refinery. ( ) In 2377, a cargo bay on-board Voyager was converted into a large brig with individual cells in order to securely house survivors from a destroyed Nygean prison ship. ( ) Most Cardassian brigs were not very comfortable. ( ) Starfleet brigs were less spartan, as the Federation did not condone cruel and unusual punishment. Types of brigs File:Walker class brig.jpg|The brig of the , 2256 File:Khan in brig.jpg|The brig of the alternate reality USS Enterprise, 2259 File:USS Enterprise brig, 2267.jpg|The brig of the USS Enterprise, 2267 File:D7 security room, romulan.jpg|The "security room" of a battle cruiser File:Lactran holding cell and forcefield generator.jpg|A holding cell in the Lactran city File:USS Enterprise-D brig.jpg|A brig aboard the USS Enterprise-D File:USS Voyager brig.jpg|USS Voyager brig File:DS9 holding cell.jpg|A holding cell on DS9 File:Eddington's cell.jpg|A starbase prison File:Defiant class brig.jpg|The brig of the USS Valiant, 2374 File:Krenim weapon ship brig.jpg|The brig aboard the Krenim weapon ship External links * * * de:Arrestzelle Category:Spacecraft sections Category:Punishments Category:Building interiors